


Хищная рыба

by Ffn12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12
Summary: skinny!Стив Роджерс/русалка!Баки БарнсМальчик встречает на берегу хищное существо, кормит с рук и лечит раны. В ответ существо поет песни и носит ракушки.По заявке #ВЛБ-059 #Стив_любит_Баки для сообщества Make_love_not_war
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Хищная рыба

_1937г. Нью-Йорк, Ред Хук, старый рыболовный причал близ Гамильтон авеню_

Мелькнуло над водой белое лицо и пропало. Стив готов был поклясться, что видел кого-то с темными волосами и ослепительно-светлой кожей, так заметной в желтоватой воде залива. Он подбежал к краю пирса и всмотрелся. Тонущий человек слишком слаб, чтобы махать руками. Стив размотал шарф и стал расстегивать куртку так быстро, как позволяли замерзшие на весеннем ветру пальцы. Тонущий тратит все силы на вдох, на то чтобы вытолкнуть себя вверх и, вытянув губы…

— Ба, парни! Да это же Роджерс! Что ты делаешь в нашем районе, дохляк? — сзади раздалось насмешливое хихиканье.

Стив обернулся. К нему, копируя походку портовых рабочих, не спеша подходили Гарри Бон и его подпевалы. Их было пятеро. Стив был один. В спину толкал ледяной ветер. По небу гружеными бомбардировщиками плыли тяжелые тучи. Волны становились сильнее с каждой минутой. Брызги летели на пирс. Над водой никто не показывался, но Стив готов был поклясться, что видел. Закрытые глаза, нос, бледные сомкнутые губы. Может, то мелькнул ком спутанных снастей, а воображение дорисовало детали, а может кто-то шел на дно, из последних сил стараясь ухватиться за воду.

— Гарри, там человек в воде! Давай позже? — Стив скинул шарф и куртку. Присел, развязывая шнурки высоких коричневых ботинок с облупленными мысами. Футах в двадцати из-под воды показались пальцы. До ладони на одной руке и до запястья на другой. Меньше, чем на секунду. У Стива было много проблем, но на зрение он не жаловался. Шнурки запутались. Стив рванул узел. Не вышло. Вскочил, наклонился, всматриваясь в воду. Волна выплеснулась на пирс. Среди гребней скользнуло темное.

— Так иди посмотри, что там! — раздалось сзади.

Стив полетел вперед, врезаясь лицом в обжигающе холодную воду. Мелкие пузырьки потекли вдоль щек. Одежда намокла и потянула вниз. Он заработал руками. Вода разошлась, и он смог вдохнуть. На пирсе никого видно не было, видимо парни ушли. Им было наплевать, выплыл ли он. Стив ухватился за край. Покрутил головой. Прибой затягивал под настил, пальцы сводило, и вода казалась теплее воздуха. Шнурки ослабли, и он кое-как стащил ботинки, закинув их по одному на пирс. Звать не имело смысла. Стив разжал пальцы и сделал несколько гребков. Его болтало, накрывало и тянуло назад. Он боролся несколько минут, пытаясь отплыть.

— Черт, побери. Если ты здесь — покажись. Я постараюсь тебя вытащить. Я смогу. Ты должен бороться, — отплевываясь попросил Стив. Нужно было выбраться и посмотреть на воду с высоты. Нужно было снять свитер и надеть куртку. Он простудится, пока доберется до дома. Некому будет выхаживать его, когда он сляжет с температурой.

Стив попытался уцепиться за круглую доску, пальцы соскользнули. Он закинул вторую руку дальше и попал в трещину между досками. Подтянулся, вытаскивая ставшее тяжелом тело. Волна ударила в спину, окатив до шеи, пальцы соскользнули. Подушечки обожгло. Стив ушел с головой. Вокруг ног, сначала ступней, потом коленей и бедер что-то обвилось. Стив открыл глаза. Из желто-зеленой мути выступило белое пятно в темном ореоле. «Мертвец», — вспыхнуло в голове. Ноги Стива упруго сжало. На белом возникло два темных провала. Стив поднял руки и толкнул в светлое. Заработал руками, заколотил, встречая живое, путаясь пальцами в волосах. Кольцо вокруг ног ослабло, и он вынырнул. Распахнул рот, глотая и глотая воздух пополам с брызгами. Голова кружилась. Его все-таки затянуло, но под деревянным настилом волны были меньше, разбиваясь о покрытые наростами опоры.

Вода разошлась, на поверхности появился человек. Длинные темные волосы облепили голову, закрывали лицо почти целиком.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Стив, понимая насколько устал и замерз. Губы почти не слушались, пальцы саднили. Ноги налились тяжестью и еле-еле удерживали его на поверхности.

Человек наклонил голову вбок. Стив хотел ухватиться за доску над головой. Человек перехватил руку и потянул в рот. Стив отдернул. Ему стало жутко, он заработал руками и ногами, всеми силами выбираясь на свет. Длинная темная тень скользнула рядом. Стив упрямо греб. Извернулся. Одной рукой ухватился за мокрый край, вытащил себя по пояс на причал. Заболтал ногами, извиваясь червяком, наваливаясь животом на настил. Холодно. Ветер несся в море. Плыли тяжелые тучи. Волны зло перекатывались внизу. Сердце ухало в горле. Колени ломило.

Стив повернул голову. Сначала он увидел пальцы с длинными когтями, вцепившиеся в доску, потом человек подтянулся, показалась голова и грудь. Он навалился на настил чуть в стороне от откатившегося Стива. Бок у него был разорван. Кожа раскрылась, обнажая белую изнанку и красное нутро. Четыре глубоких параллельных раны.

Стив затаил дыхание. Существо повернулось к нему. Дернулось, но на пирс не выползло. Ниже поясницы кожа становилась темнее и переходила в серые чешуйки.

— Тебе нужна помощь? Ты ранен. Если я могу помочь, то я должен. Я помогу, — перевернулся на живот Стив и пополз к существу. Сквозь страх и с холод, он знал: если можешь помочь – помоги. Если кто-то не такой, как ты, это не значит, что он плохой.

Существо настороженно замерло. Стив бормотал успокаивающе:

— Раны глубокие. Лучше бы их зашить. Моя мама была медсестрой, а я очень беспокойным ребенком, я умею.

Вблизи раны оказались менее страшными. Кожа размокла, отекла, но царапины были поверхностными. Стив протянул руку, существо дернулось, клацнуло заостренными зубами в нескольких дюймах от его руки и, заметив что-то боковым зрением соскользнуло в воду. Порванный хвостовой плавник ударил по воде.

Существо вынырнуло через минуту. Изо рта торчал кончик хвоста маленького серебристого луфаря. Стив уже снял свитер, надел куртку и отжимал брюки.

— Так ты голодный? Хочешь есть, а охотиться из-за поврежденных плавников не можешь? Выплыл ближе к верфи чтобы стащить что-нибудь? Я должен переодеться. Потом я вернусь, обработаю твои раны и принесу рыбу, — медленно, четко выговаривая сказал Стив в надежде на понимание. Существо склонило голову на бок. Губы дрогнули в подобие улыбки, на щеках возникли ямочки.

«Русалки должны быть красивы», — подумал Стив, вспоминая мамины сказки о сладкоголосых сиренах. Только в них говорилось о девушках, а перед ним был парень. Натягивая мокрые штаны и хлюпающие ботинки, Стив хмурился. Не хотелось думать о том, что существо ловит его мысли и подстраивается. Ни единому человеку на свете Стив не рассказывал, какие чувства вызывают у него натурщики на курсах и молодые портовые рабочие. Стив старался похоронить странное желание под грузом повседневных дел. У него было слишком много забот, чтобы думать еще и об этом.

Существо издало мелодичный клекот, похожий на звон колокольчика. Стив повернулся.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал он и поспешил домой.

Он вернулся спустя час. Через плечо перекинул сумку, на веревке за хвост нес большого свежего окуня. Рыбацкая лодка полчаса как вернулась, и Стив пришел точно к началу торговли.

На старом пирсе не было ни души. Брошенный и полуразвалившийся причал ветшал. Гавань обмелела, и рыболовная верфь сместилась южнее. Стив любил приходить сюда подумать или порисовать.

Он несколько раз оглядывался не идет ли за ним Гарри или кто другой. Прошел между двух деревянных, потемневших складов и вышел на берег. Волны и ветер утихли, закрапал дождь. Стив намотал шарф на голову, пряча уши и зашагал по доскам. Присел на край и заглянул, свистнул и позвал:

— Ты здесь? Я принес обед, — он помахал рыбой над водой.

Из-под причала тут же высунулась рука, но Стив дернул за нитку.

— Тебе придется вылезти.

На поверхности воды появилось лицо с плотно сжатыми губами.

— Вылезай, — покачал рыбой Стив и опустил ее на настил.

Существо попыталось достать снизу сквозь трещины в досках. Булькало и плескалось несколько минут, пока наконец не вынырнуло, забравшись по пояс на причал. Хвост извивался и бил по воде. Он был длиннее, чем Стив привык представлять, длиннее обычных человеческих ног раза в два-три. Пальцы вцепились в окуня, подтащили, разорвали бумагу. Зубы впились в бок.

— Я помажу твои царапины йодом и наложу повязку. Песок не попадет. Будет саднить. Если завтра не станет лучше, придется наложить парафиновую повязку, — пока существо занималось рыбой, Стив открыл сумку, достал склянку и наклонился над раненным боком существа. Оно крупно вздрогнуло и, повернув лицо, зашипело, когда вата прошлась по краю первой царапины.

Стив болтал что-то успокаивающее, осторожно гладил по спине, боясь касаться острого спинного плавника там, где у людей копчик. Кожа была прохладной и гладкой. Шелковой, нежной, тонкой что кожица спелой сливы. Трогать его было приятно. Стив затаил дыхание, накладывая повязку.

Существо прикончило окуня, смахнуло жесткий хвост и плавники в воду, внимательно уставилось на Стива. Тот улыбнулся и показал пустые ладони. Существо тонко запело, моргнуло и серая пелена с глаза исчезла. Третье веко убралось, открыв вполне человеческие, серые глаза с привычными круглыми зрачками.

— У тебя есть имя? — спросил Стив.

Существо выводило мелодию, не открывая рта, и не отвечало.

— Меня зовут Стив. Я принесу тебе еще рыбы завтра и посмотрю, как заживает твоя рана. Хорошо?

Когда он встал на ноги и одернул брюки, существо посмотрело удивленно и несколько растерянно, как будто он не должен был этого делать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я дослушал песню? У меня вечером занятия. Я приду завтра и принесу рыбу. Ты должен хорошо питаться.

Стив не успел задуматься, прежде чем потрепал существо по голове. Оно кажется было удивлено не меньше, такими круглыми стали глаза.

Ночью у Стива поднялась температура и болели уши. Слух пропал совершенно и в голове будто раскинули ватное одеяло. Тяжело и горячо стало. Он не пошел на работу в редакцию и отлеживался. К обеду стало немного лучше и помня об обещании, он выбрался из постели, оделся, обмотал голову шарфом и поднял воротник плаща. В нем было холодно, но куртка так и не высохла, как и ботинки. Пришлось надеть мокрые. Стив купил двух окуней, бутылку молока для себя и побрел на причал.

Существо ждало его. Выпрыгнуло на настил, как только Стив сел, свесив ноги. Сегодня выдалась отличная погода, ясное солнце начинало понемногу припекать, вода серебрилась и чайки носились над заливом. Стив выпил молоко под влажное чавканье сбоку. Когда они доели, существо запело. Стив чувствовал, как мелодия отдается в груди, резонирует во всем теле, но не слышал ни звука.

— Я хочу осмотреть твою рану! — сказал он слишком громко, судя по тому, как существо поморщилось.

Оно вытерло рот мокрыми руками с тонкими перепонками между пальцами, выбралось глубже на причал и устроилось на досках животом вверх, оставив конец хвоста в воде и помахивая им, разбрызгивая воду. Сытое, довольное жизнью существо, греющееся на солнышке.

Стив наклонился и осторожно снял повязку. Царапины превратились в бледно-розовые крепко спаянные уплотнения. Стив позавидовал скорости исцеления. Вот бы ему хотя бы часть. Хоть кусочек, чтобы он мог вдохнуть полной грудью. Палец скользил по ребрам, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи и совершенством обнаженной фигуры. Стив залюбовался. Ему захотелось сейчас же нарисовать темные колечки влажных волос на досках, закрытые глаза в полукружьях иголочек-ресниц, ровный античный нос и пухлые губы, изогнутые в невесомой улыбке. Шею и плечи. Ключицы и грудь с вишневыми косточками сосков, вздымающиеся дуги ребер и впалый живот. Бледная кожа незаметно переходила в серо-серебряную чешую. Спереди светлее, чем сзади. Стив провел ладонью. Чешуя была теплой и гладкой. Переливалась на солнце. Он погладил снова. Существо вздохнуло и запело громче, чувствовал Стив.

— Прости! Я совсем тебя не слышу! — извиняясь сказал он.

Существо тягуче повернулось на бок, приподнялось и оперлось на руку. Стив отстранился, оно бросилось. Навалилось сверху, повалило спиной на доски. Сильные пальцы повернули голову Стива на бок, содрали шарф. Существо наклонилось и длинно облизало его ухо. Стив охнул и дернулся. Было щекотно и мокро. Он дернулся, но не смог даже на дюйм отодвинуть существо, которое вылизало его за ухом и теперь настойчиво совало кончик внутрь. Когда оно повернуло голову Стива на другую сторону, он понял, что слышит перекличку чаек и портовые гудки вдалеке. Существо вылизывало второе ухо. Медленнее и осторожнее, не задев ни разу зубами. Внизу живота Стива начало расти напряжение. Каждое движение языка, было сродни повороту ключа в заводной игрушке. Обезьянка ударила в тарелки. Стив шумно выдохнул ртом, оглушенный. Застонал, разводя ноги шире. Существо фыркнуло, лизнуло шею, скулу, щеку. Прошлось языком по яремной ямке и уже собиралось рвануть рубашку, когда Стив опомнился и завозился. Существо не пело. Существо смотрело не мигая, как кошка смотрит на голубя перед броском.

— Завтра. Я принесу тебе еще рыбы. Ты скоро поправишься. Спасибо. Моим ушам стало лучше, — пробормотал Стив.

У него горели щеки и уши. Между ног было стыдно тяжело. Он попробовал одернуть предательски встопорщенные брюки и охнул. Чувствительность выросла неимоверно.

Существо наклонило голову.

— Нужно придумать тебе имя, — сказал Стив. — Прости. Я… мне нужно домой. Я приболел. Хотя сейчас я чувствую себя отлично, но все же пойду домой. Будь здесь завтра.

Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но существо схватило его за штанину. Стив глянул на руку. Покачал затуманенной возбуждением головой и мягко высвободился.

Он почти бежал. Завернул в первый же открытый проем в брошенном здании. Это была бывшая лавка. По стенам висели темные полки, напротив раскинулся широкий прилавок. Стив привалился к стене спиной, сунул руку в штаны и сжал себя у основания. Господи, Боже. Господи. Темные извивы волос. Чувственные губы, спелая вишня. Тронь и потечет соком. Обманчивая беззащитность кожи и стальная хватка прохладных пальцев. Он сошел с ума. Давно сошел. Стив вскрикнул и застонал. Зажал себе рот второй рукой и прикусил пальцы, представляя, что мог бы трогать чужие губы. Как пальцы погружались бы внутрь, туго охваченные…

«Бьюкенен Макмиллан и сыновья», — прочитал Стив полустертую надпись синей краской на вывеске над прилавком.

«Бьюкенен. Бью? Бенни? Баки! Я назову тебя Баки. Баки-рыбка, почти как голубая рыбка, что ты любишь жевать», — решил Стив, остывая. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Он слышал, видел, в голове наступила ясность, от простуды не осталось и следа.

***

Куртка и ботинки высохли. Весна стремительно вступала в свои права, зеленела трава, распускались листья и первые несмелые цветы. В воздухе появилось что-то радостное и светлое, что Стив ощущал каждый апрель, но в этот раз намного сильнее. У него появился друг. У него появился тот, о ком он мог заботиться. Доверчивый, диковатый и прекрасный в своей откровенности и простоте. Баки полюбил есть из его рук и ласкаться. Стив нарисовал его уже двенадцать раз и каждый раз оставался недоволен. Уголь не мог передать тепло улыбки. Все было мимолетно, как рябь на воде. Наслаждайся и лови.

В середине месяца выдался ветреный хмурый день. Баки поправился и резвился в воде, Стив видел, как мелькает его хвост на половине пути к острову Говернорс и лениво рисовал противоположный берег.

— А мы тебя искали, Роджерс! — раздался окрик. Гарри с дружками топали между складов. В руках у них были палки. Стив выпрямился. — Какого черта пишут в твоей мерзкой газетенке, Роджерс?! Что ты, мерзкая тварь, имеешь против партии рабочих?

Стив с трудом понял, о чем толкует Гарри. Наверное, дело было во вчерашнем репортаже о национал-социалистах. Стив работал внештатным рекламным художником и никакого отношения к статьям не имел, но было ли это важно для пьяного Гарри? Нет. От первого неловкого удара Стив увернулся. Он отступил к краю. Приятель Бона махнул палкой, бедро обожгло, Стив полетел в воду. Вокруг ног тут же обвилось кольцо, его дернуло вниз. Баки щерился и собирался выпрыгнуть на пирс, но Стив поймал его за плечи. Над ними был примерно три фута воды, дыхание у него кончалось, но он все равно не собирался отпускать Баки. Еще бы не хватало, чтобы Гарри увидел его. Выпустил воздух изо рта. Легкие вспыхнули, грудь сдавило. Баки подался вперед, прижался губами к его губам и выдохнул. Стив хотел обнять его за шею, зашарил и пальцами натолкнулся на расправившиеся нежные складки жабр за ушами. Баки давал ему воздух. Баки прижимался. Баки целовал. Стив забыл о Гарри, о партии рабочих, обо всем на свете, кроме прохладных губ, серых глаз, хвоста, плотно обвившем ноги. Напряжение росло. Баки прижимался крепче, сжимая кольца. Стив зарылся одной рукой в извивающиеся в воде волосы на затылке, другой огладил по бедру. По чешуе прошла легкая дрожь. Стив гладил, пока не натолкнулся пальцами на складку где-то посередине, там, где у людей начинаются ноги. Пальцы провалились, чувствуя теплую тесноту и гладкость.

Стив заволновался и разорвал поцелуй. Пузырьки воды поплыли вверх. Никто не склонялся над водой, и Стив вынырнул. Гарри след простыл. Испугался, наверное, что утопил его и сбежал.

Стив беспорядочно хватал ртом воздух, Баки вынырнул рядом. Отплевавшись и продышавшись, Стив улыбнулся ему:

— Опять я искупался в одежде. Чертов Гарри! Пора уже поговорить с ним по-мужски.

За месяц Стив как будто стал крепче, он не простывал, уши не закладывало и приступов астмы не было. Он погреб к берегу и сел на песок. Вода все еще была слишком холодной. Стив обнял себя за плечи, ему требовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Баки смотрел на него из мелкой воды. Он запел. Голос отдавался в груди и голове, звучал во всем теле.

— Я не на долго уйду. Мне нужно переодеться. Завтра мы снова увидимся, — сказал Стив извиняясь. Баки подался вперед и ухватил его за щиколотку. Заглядывал в глаза снизу-вверх.

— Что не так? Сегодня у нас вышло мало времени вместе, знаю, но ты же видишь, я весь мокрый, а погода не слишком теплая.

Стив подался вперед погладить Баки, тот подтянулся, поднялся на руках, и они соприкоснулись лбами.

— Что же ты делаешь… Ты мне очень нравишься. Если бы я был уверен, что ты все понимаешь и чувствуешь так же, как я. Это важно. Знать, что мы оба понимаем, — сказал Стив.

Баки улыбнулся. Его песня зазвучала тише. Он открыл рот и прижался к губам Стива, как делал это в воде и несколько раз моргнул.

— Тебе понравилось? Я надеюсь на это, потому что мне — да, — оторвавшись на секунду, сказал Стив.

***

Июль стоял жаркий. В высокой траве, росшей неопрятными пучками вдоль складов, стрекотали кузнечики. Солнце клонилось к закату. Стив шел на свидание, неся на веревке пару свежих окуней. Баки успешно добывал себе рыбу сам, но Стиву нравилось радовать его и кормить с рук. Каждый день они встречались у старого причала, начавшего рассыпаться после майских дождей. «К осени в настиле не останется ни одной целой доски», — думал Стив и прикидывал, стоит ли чинить. Что-то подсказывало ему и тупой болью отдавалось внутри, что Баки скоро захочет вернуться в море. Когда похолодает, для него здесь будет мало еды.

Стив сложил одежду в аккуратную стопку и зашел в воду по грудь. Футах в тридцати мелькнул плавник. Скоро вокруг закрутилась вода, хвостовой плавник задел по икрам. Баки вынырнул прямо перед ним и запел свою нежную песню. Он выглядел удивительно самодовольным для рыбы. Заставил Стива сделать несколько шагов в глубину и, когда вода дошла тому до шеи, обнял и поцеловал в губы. Стив погладил его по волосам. Нацеловавшись, Баки оторвался и поднял руку между их лицами. На ладони лежала белая витая ракушка с темно-перламутровым нутром, примерно дюйм в длину. Баки закурлыкал переливами, объясняя и тыча рукой в лицо Стиву. Ему ничего не оставалось кроме как взять раковину.

— Спасибо.

Баки улыбнулся, чмокнул его в губы и ушел под воду. Стив почувствовал руки на бедрах, расставил ноги шире, чтобы не раскачиваться в воде. Баки прижался лицом к животу, спускался губами все ниже. Прошелся языком по напрягающемуся члену и вобрал. Стив запрокинул голову, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и застонал. Он еще стоял на ослабевших ногах в воде по шею, когда Баки выбрался на берег, откинулся на спину на песке и закинул руки за голову. Он покачивал хвостом в воде и поглядывал на Стива сквозь полуопущенные ресницы.

— Иду. Дай мне минуту, — заверил Стив и побрел. Раковину убрал в карман брюк, присел. Он много раз видел Баки, но белизна кожи, сочность губ и озорные искры в глазах каждый раз поражали. Восхищение било под дых, и он на миг забывал дышать, очарованный и сраженный. Прошелся раскрытыми ладонями по груди и животу Баки, скользнул кончиками пальцев в складку пониже пупка, погладил. Через секунду в ладонь толкнулась головка встающего члена.

Стив наклонился и лизнул белое нутро, чуть отведя в сторону складку, покрытую чешуей. Каплевидная, в красных тонких сосудах головка показалась наружу. Член вытягивался. Стив гладил, осторожно касался языком, ожидая пока Баки покажет себя целиком. Полностью вставший член был толщиной и длиной с руку Стива. Первый раз увидев его во всей красе, он растерялся. Баки иногда совершенно дико наваливался и требовал поцелуев и ласки. Он был полностью разумен.

Они понимали друг друга, общаясь жестами и разыгрывая пантомимы. Баки спросил, что Стив думает о проникновении показав пальцами на его задницу и тот в ужасе закрутил головой и руки сложил крестом. Если член Баки окажется внутри, то до горла достанет. К такому он готов не был. Баки кивнул и больше к этому вопросу они не возвращались, обходясь руками и ртом. Узнавали друг друга темными летними ночами на старом причале. Стив стонал, выгибался, кончал по нескольку раз за ночь, чувствовал себя счастливым и на следующий день не мог дождаться вечера, чтобы снова увидеть Баки.

Член выдвинулся на всю длину. Белый, с тяжелой головкой, сочащийся прозрачной смазкой. Стив застонал, лаская у основания. Баки опустил руки, отодвинул складку и пальцы второй руки погладил плотное отверстие пониже члена. Стив не обращал на него внимания раньше. Баки взял его запястье и направил руку к отверстию в тонких складках. Два пальца легко вошли по вторую фалангу. Баки довольно заклекотал и поддал бедрами, насаживаясь. Член качнулся и ударил его по груди.

— Хочешь, чтобы я… Ты же не против, если я… — смутился на секунду Стив. Баки выгибался под ним, насаживался на пальцы, гладил головку члена и выглядел довольным и расслабленным. — Эй! Баки посмотри на меня!

Тот лениво открыл глаза и посмотрел ему в лицо. Стив кивнул на свой снова вставший член, а потом на пальцы.

— Я хочу тебя, — он наклонился и поцеловал Баки. Тот мягко отстранился и кивнул.

***

В первых числах сентября резко похолодало. Стив достал из шкафа плащ и шарф. Он пришел на причал, но Баки не увидел. Прошел по доске, вглядываясь в воду. Поднялись волны и ветер бил в лицо. Стив простоял сорок минут, продрог до костей и ушел ни с чем.

На следующий день ветер стих. Стив задержался на курсах и пришел на причал затемно. Он услышал тихую песню, как только вышел из-за здания склада. Сегодня она была грустной. Баки ждал на песке у кромки воды. Стив упал на колени и обнял его.

— Ты уходишь? Тебе уже пора? Я буду очень скучать по тебе, — сказал он. Горло перехватило, и Стив уткнулся лицом в мокрую шею чуть ниже жабр.

Баки резко оборвал песню и взял его лицо в ладони.

— Мне так жаль. Так жаль. Может быть еще не слишком холодно? Может быть ты задержишься на месяц? Слишком мало времени у нас было, я еще не нарисовал тебя, как хотел. Что я говорю… Конечно, ты должен идти. Мигрировать с теплым течением, возвращаться в стаю, икру откладывать. Что вы делаете обычно? — частил Стив.

Баки фыркнул совершенно по-человечески и лизнул Стива в губы. Тот уже хотел возмутиться, напомнить о человеческих поцелуях, когда Баки начал покрывать его щеки легкими прикосновениями.

— Я люблю тебя. Черт побери, я полюбил тебя и не знаю, как буду дальше без тебя. Займусь рисованием плотнее, наверное, — простонал Стив, безнадежно цепляясь за спину, приглаживая верхний спинной плавник. Полупрозрачный и серебряный, как он знал. — Я люблю тебя.

Баки отстранился и открыл рот. Он не издавал ни звука, но губы двигались, копируя артикуляцию Стива. Он повторял раз за разом, пока тот не прочитал:

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Я вернусь… вернусь с теплом.

— Боже, Бак, — Стив задохнулся и прижал Баки так сильно, как только мог. Временная разлука — это ничего. Это можно пережить. Он будет приходить на пирс и смотреть на море, а однажды в мае или может в апреле над водой скользнет плавник и сзади ударит по воде хвост. Временное — не страшно. Надежда — вечна.

— Я буду ждать тебя каждый божий день. Здесь. Хорошо? — отстранился Стив.

Баки кивнул и полез целоваться, заваливая Стива на песок.

***

Октябрь подарил ему неделю тепла. От причала остались только опоры и одна из перемычек. Стив вышел из-за угла склада и увидел сидящего на берегу человека. Гарри курил вонючие папиросы. На Гарри была мерзкая болотного цвета куртка и затертая кепка. Гарри сидел отвратительной широкой задницей на излюбленном месте Стива и никуда не собирался сваливать.

— Что тебе нужно здесь, Бон? — спросил Стив. Он бросил на землю деревянный чемодан с принадлежностями для рисования и расстегнул куртку.

— Тебя, Роджерс. Херовый денек знаешь ли. Начальник сказал, что из-за стачек не будет работы, а значит и зарплаты тоже. Знаешь, кто в этом виноват?

— Не удивлюсь, если я.

— Правильно. Ты и твои друзья газетчики. Это вы все придумали. Разбрасываете мусор по головам честных, добропорядочных американцев. Еще и клуб открыли рядом с мостом.

— Журналистский? Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

— Эти ваши, извращенные мрази. Собрались встречаться в нашем районе. Я не допущу. И мои друзья не допустят. Вы может еще и чернокожих туда потащите, чтобы скакать на их огромных членах?!

Стив вспомнил Баки, полтора фута его мужской силы и ухмыльнулся. Видимо он сделал это слишком красноречиво, потому что Гарри замахнулся. Стив уклонился и бросился вперед. Руки у него были короче и нужно было пролезть в ближний бой, чтобы достать Гарри. Тот схватил его за куртку и швырнул в сторону по дуге. Стив шлепнулся в воду, но тут же вскочил.

— Какое тебе дело до того, кто с кем проводит время? У нас свободная страна. Мы имеем право проводить время с тем, с кем хотим. Придет время и ни предпочтения, ни цвет кожи не будут играть никакой роли. Потому что мы все равны и свобода одного человека кончается там, где начинается свобода другого!

Гарри оскалился и шагнул вперед. Стив поднял руки и сжал кулаки. Лицо Гарри исказилось, он отпрянул, запутался в ногах и чуть не упал.

— Матерь божья, это что за тварь… — прошептал он. Развернулся и рванул между складами.

Стив обернулся. В глазах Баки не было белка, только одна темно-серая муть. Он оскалил острые зубы и расправил жабры.

— Эй! Я дожал бы его сам! — возмутился было Стив.

Баки убрал третье веко и сжал губы в линию.

— Но я рад, что ты заглянул. Соскучился? Погоди, только ботинки сниму, — смягчился Стив. Выскочил на берег и принялся распутывать шнурки. Баки выбрался на берег, ухватил его за щиколотку и потянул к себе. Стив улыбнулся и упал плечом на песок, прижимаясь губами к губам.

— Люблю тебя.

***

_2016г. Индийский океан._

— А на нем парашют-то был? — спросил Роллинз.

— Нет, ему не нужен, — ответил Рамлоу.

Стив слышал их слова сквозь свист воздуха в ушах. Вода стремительно приближалась. Он выставил вперед ноги и вошел в воду, как нож в масло. Моря он не боялся уже много лет. Как вообще можно бояться, если растешь в портовом районе? И если в воде живет твоя половина.

Баки приходил весной и уходил осенью несколько лет подряд, пока Стив не ушел в армию. Баки нашел его в Италии, близ Сан Ремо в сорок третьем. Баки нашел его в заливе Аппер весной две тысячи двенадцатого.

Стив освоился, снял квартиру в одном из новых домов, присмотрелся к Фьюри. Однажды вечером, он вышел пройтись и ноги сами принесли его на Салливан стрит, закатанную в асфальт, расчерченную парковками и застроенную серыми металлическими ангарами. Стив подошел к берегу. За семьдесят лет не осталось ни следа от причала и деревянных складов. Стив смотрел на высотки на другой стороне залива, на серебристую рябь и на подсвеченный золотом облака, пытаясь нащупать в себе тот же восторг и ожидание хорошего, что испытывал здесь когда-то. Ничего не было. Все изменилось. И он тоже. Прошло много лет. Сейчас конец апреля и, если бы Баки мог вернуться, он бы уже сделал это. Никто не будет ждать столько лет. Никто. Стив закусил губу. Слишком долго. Никто не сможет. Среди серебряных бликов на воде он заметил стальной плавник. Сглотнул. Перевел взгляд, ища всплеск от хвоста.

Стив скинул ботинки, порадовавшись, что смог это сделать, не мучаясь со шнурками, и вбежал в воду. Он плыл широко, загребая то одной рукой, то другой. Боясь опоздать, не задумываясь, что мог обознаться. Остановился футах в двадцати от берега, мотнул головой, осмотрелся. Вокруг расстилалась бесконечная вода, желтая, не самая чистая. Стив почувствовал себя идиотом. Выкупался в одежде без всякого Гарри и придется идти домой в мокром. Он передернул плечами, покрутил головой и повернул к берегу. Вода вокруг ног закружилась и что-то сильное плотно охватило его ноги. Одно кольцо у щиколоток, второе у коленей и третье у пояса. Стив не сопротивлялся, когда нечто дернуло его вниз. Открыл глаза и увидел светлое пятно на фоне мутной воды. Кольца пропали, Стив вынырнул. Рядом появился Баки. Темные волосы облепили голову, плыли по воде, сильно отросли. Он скалил острые зубы и щурил темные глаза без белка. Стив подумал, что Баки бросится и откусит ему нос, таким злым тот выглядел. Со сведенными бровями, оскаленными зубами. Стив обнял его за плечи и прижался щекой к щеке. Баки стал старше, раздался в плечах, повзрослел лицом, но приплыл. Не забыл Стива. Злился на него, но не уплывал. Стив поцеловал его в мокрую прохладную щеку. Снова и снова. Гладил по плечам, обнимал. Отстранялся, чтобы взглянуть. Все такой же красивый, такой же желанный и близкий. Они придумают что-нибудь. Стив купит яхту.

— Ты пришел. Баки, меня не было так долго. Прости меня, не представляю, как ты прожил эти годы, думая, что я погиб, но приплывая сюда. Почему? Почему ты не забыл?

Баки, все еще хмурясь, старательно изобразил знакомое движение губ:

— Я люблю тебя, — прочитал Стив, обнял Баки, забыв двигать ногами. Через минуту он услышал тонкую песню, похожую журчание лесного ручья, почувствовал ее отголосок в груди. Кажется, Баки больше не сердился.


End file.
